Un jour particulier
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Le colocataire de Harry a un corps de top model... Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce corps parfait soit celui de Draco ? L'histoire se situe quelques années après le tome 7.


Le bruit régulier de l'eau qui tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol me fait sourire alors que passe énergiquement une serviette da

**Bonjour, voici une petite fic qu'on m'a commandée sur un forum où je joue. Je n'écris plus trop de fics et mon style a certainement changé… J'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. (NB : elle n'a pas été bêtalue)**

**Warning : l'histoire se situe après le tome 7 donc il peut y avoir des spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, mais j'ai tout de même pris quelques libertés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un jour particulier**

Le bruit régulier de l'eau qui tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol me fait sourire alors que passe énergiquement une serviette dans mes cheveux puis sur mon torse et mes jambes. Je jette un œil à miroir en l'attachant à ma taille. Il est vain de chercher à discerner un reflet, trop de buée… Je dois être fou de prendre des douches si chaudes par ce temps de canicule. Surtout après la nuit… sportive que je viens de passer… Enfin… C'est une nuit comme les autres. Quand je pense qu'on aurait assez de place pour avoir deux chambres dans cet appart. Mais il a voulu son propre bureau et moi aussi. A croire qu'on est des obsédés du travail à préférer avoir des bureaux séparés plutôt que chacun notre chambre. D'un geste calculé, j'attrape ma boite de lentille et les place précautionneusement sur mes prunelles. Mais voir net ne me permettra pas plus de me détailler dans la glace. De toutes façons, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, je la connais pas cœur cette silhouette. Et elle est bien différente que celle que me renvoyait le miroir il y a quelques années. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des détails qui ne peuvent pas changer. Mes cheveux indisciplinés par exemple… Ou cet éclair discret qui me barre le front. Mais même ça, ça tend à se modifier. Effectivement, mes cheveux sombres ont poussé et la cicatrice s'affine peu à peu, j'ose espérer qu'elle va finir par disparaître. Sinon, le reste de mon corps est bien différent de celui que j'avais adolescent. Ma peau autrefois pâle est aujourd'hui plutôt tannée sans pour autant être noire. Et mon torse ainsi que mes membres se sont beaucoup musclés. Il faut dire que le Quidditch y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Même si je n'en ai pas fait mon métier, je pratique encore régulièrement. J'aime tellement ce sport. Je me sens vivant quand je suis sur un balais. Presque autant que quand je suis au lit avec lui.

Lui…

Je soupire et retourne vers la chambre. Il est là. Etendu sur mon lit. Notre lit. Encore endormi. Son visage est si doux quand ses yeux sont clos. Sa chevelure en désordre autour de son crâne forment comme un auréole dorée. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le voir comme ça. Mais son visage n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus en fait… Et mon regard descend sur son corps comme une caresse sur sa peau si pâle. Lui, par contre, est toujours aussi blanc, mais il ne changera jamais. Par contre, comme moi, il s'est musclé. Il n'était pas aussi bien sculpté les premières fois… Mais maintenant, je suis devenu totalement incapable de résister à l'attirance que provoque ce corps parfait. Le drap joue avec moi, me cachant son intimité et une partie de son flanc ainsi qu'une de ses jambes. C'est vraiment un magnifique tableau que j'ai devant les yeux. C'est bien dommage que ça soit lui…

**"Pourquoi faut-il que ce corps parfait t'appartienne ?"**

Cette voix traitante qui vient d'exprimer si parfaitement mes pensées dans un soupire n'est pas la mienne. Mes yeux quittent à regret ce torse si finement musclé pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus gris. Nous sommes du même avis. Nos caractères ne vont pas ensemble mais nos corps sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est ainsi depuis plusieurs années. Officiellement, nous ne sommes que colocataires… Mais en fait, nous couchons ensemble, incapables de nous passer du corps de l'autre, éternels insatisfaits comme si quelque chose manquait… Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui mais il a fallu que ça soit lui… Lui qui me hait et que je hais…

**"Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps comme ça ? Allez, viens là…"**

Il s'est un peu redressé sur le lit et son érection sous le drap ne peut m'échapper tout comme celle que cache ma serviette doit être bien peu discrète. Nous sommes comme ça. Quand nous nous voyons nous ne pouvons faire autrement que nous coller l'un à l'autre… Mais là j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il n'a pas le temps de me satisfaire en retour. Il veut juste que je m'occupe de lui avant qu'il parte bosser. Il aurait pu prendre sa journée tout de même, non ? Il ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire ce soir et il veut que je sois conciliant. Il a pris sa baguette alors que la mienne est toujours sur mon chevet. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée… Je secoue la tête.

**"Non, pas ce matin…"**

Et je fais mine de me détourner mais un éclair me frappe en pleine poitrine. L'imperium ! Quel enfoiré. Je me tourne vers lui et mon regard le transperce alors que je marche vers lui. Mais il a oublié un détail, à moins qu'il ait fait exprès, je suis un Auror de haut niveau et ce n'est pas un sortilège, même impardonnable qui me fera lui obéir. J'ai récupéré mon libre arbitre depuis longtemps au moment où mes lèvres se posent sur son sexe. Un sourire taquin se dessine sur mon visage quand son premier gémissement lui échappe et qu'il se laisse tomber sur le lit, convaincu d'avoir gagné. Quel idiot… Mais je dois admettre que j'aime beaucoup entendre sa voix dans ces moments là… Il se cambre au moment où je le prends totalement en bouche et ses cris emplissent la pièce. Quand je sens qu'il n'en peut plus, je me redresse et le regarde, amusé. Il est perdu, essoufflé, incapable de saisir ce qu'il se passe. Je murmure alors :

**"J'ai dit non, Draco…"**

Je me lève et quitte la pièce. Un cri de rage retenti derrière moi et j'entends un choc qui percute le panneau de bois que j'ai refermé derrière moi… Un sortilège ? L'oreiller ? Peu importe… Je me dirige vers la cuisine sans aucun remord. C'est comme ça entre nous. Il le sait et ça n'est pas prêt de changer. Il va prendre ça douche et me rejoindre dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Il fera semblant d'être encore en colère mais ça sera passé. C'est ainsi. Je prépare le café, mets les tartines dans le grille-pain et les œuf-bacon sur la poêle. Puis j'attrape la gazette et commence ma lecture. Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour parcourir les gros titres, c'est sa lecture du matin… Mais globalement, notre timing est bon. Il entre dans la cuisine, sert le café et sort le petit déjeuner du feu pour le dispatcher sur deux assiettes. C'est servi. Tous les matins on mange ensemble… sans se parler. Je lui tends son journal et attrape le Times. Comme toujours, il a un haussement de sourcils méprisant mais cette fois-ci il fait un commentaire… Il doit être un peu plus en colère que je le pensais en fait…

**"Tu lis toujours ton journal moldu ?"**

**"Tu sais très bien que c'est pour le boulot…"**

Mais la conversation n'ira pas plus loin. Monsieur est Langue de Plomb. Donc on ne parle jamais boulot… Les discutions unilatérales, ça n'est pas très intéressant… Je le regarde en biais. J'aime bien son costume d'aujourd'hui. C'est mon préféré. L'attention me fait plaisir. Même s'il le niera… La chemise est bleue claire, elle met bien ses yeux en valeur, le costume, lui, est gris. La coupe est vraiment bien faite. Il faut dire que c'est du sur mesure… Il a été obligé d'admettre que les moldus étaient plus doués que les sorciers à ce sujet le jour où je lui ai offert cet ensemble. Quant à sa cravate… Il y a des éclairs dessus. Je sais que c'est pour se foutre de moi, mais c'est aussi un peu pour me dire qu'il a pensé à moi… Et ça me fait plaisir… C'est bien parce que, malgré son sale caractère, on a ces petites complicités qu'on peut vivre ensemble. Sinon ça serait insupportable… Entre la guerre perpétuel et le sexe pulsionnel…

J'avale mon petit déjeuner rapidement et me lève. Lui, attendra que le tout soit froid avant de manger, ce qui me donne le temps de me préparer. On part toujours bosser ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. J'abandonne le Times sur la table. Un jour, je l'ai surpris à le lire, je suis sûr que ça l'intéresse aussi… Mais il ne peut pas me le dire… "Secret professionnel". Je soupire et retourne m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Le lit est fait impeccablement, la salle de bain aussi est rangée, pourtant, après mon passage, ce n'est pas toujours clean… Dans l'armoire que je viens d'ouvrir, ses costumes côtoient les miens. Je ne sais pas comment il est entré au Département des Mystères, mais je crois que c'était un élève brillant à Poudlard… Je n'ai jamais fait attention. De mon côté, j'ai eu une formation accélérée pour être Auror et il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Il m'a proposé de vivre en colocation. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'était engueulé avec son père et, sans le sou, devait accumuler les petits boulots pour payer son loyer. Mais tout de même… Me demander ça à moi ? Une semaine après, on couchait ensemble… Ca s'est vraiment passé bizarrement… Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé depuis cette époque. On se tolère…

J'abandonne l'armoire pour ouvrir mon placard perso, là où sont mes autres vêtements, ceux que je porte quand je suis de repos comme aujourd'hui… Que vais-je mettre ? Je sors deux ou trois trucs puis me décide : pantalon noir un peu près du corps avec multitude de chaînes accrochées sur la ceinture cloutée, une chemise noire largement ouverte, des mitaines en tissus fin qui me remontent jusqu'au coude, un collier en argent avec un crâne en pendentif… Un crâne et un serpent… Il n'y a bien que moi qui peut arborer la marque des ténèbres sans qu'on veuille m'enfermer à Azkaban… Quelques accessoires de plus et me voici ce qu'il a qualifié de "gravure de mode gothique" la première fois qu'il m'a vu comme ça. Je souris devant la glace en mettant les quelques petites touches de maquillage… Puis j'essaie de discipliner un peu mes cheveux qui me tombent aux épaules mais ce n'est pas gagné… J'ai bien changé depuis l'époque où j'étais élève à Poudlard. J'étais bien trop obsédé par ces choses si sérieuses que je n'aurais jamais du affronter… Maintenant je me laisse un peu plus aller.

Ayant enfin terminé, je prends ma baguette sur le chevet, celle qui m'a suivi depuis mes onze ans, et, d'un mouvement souple de poignet, range tout le bordel que j'ai fait… avant de retourner dans le cuisine où je retrouve mon beau blond plongé dans sa lecture de la gazette. Mais il a eu le temps de manger et de lancer la vaisselle… Heureusement que Molly nous a appris quelques tours quand même… Il lève les yeux vers moi et je sens qu'il a une seconde d'hésitation alors que son regard me parcours de haut en bas comme s'il était en train de me déshabiller. Il ne dit rien pourtant et se lève. Nos lèvres se soudent comme par aimantation et quand nous nous séparons, notre attitude ne montre rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je souris et me dirige vers la cheminée. Je pars plus tôt que lui aujourd'hui.

**"Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes ce soir, tu sais…"**

Il ne dit rien alors que je jette la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. C'est juste après que j'ai prononcé le nom de ma destination que j'entends sa réponse :

**"Je serai là."**

Et tout se met à tourner. Le con, il pouvait pas me dire ça avant que je parte ? Non, il ne pouvait pas… et je le sais très bien… J'ai un sourire bête sur le visage quand j'arrive au Terrier, mais personne n'a le temps de s'en rendre compte parce qu'une tornade rousse me saute dessus. Instinctivement, mes bras se referme sur la jeune fille qui vient de crier mon nom et se jeter sur moi. Ginny… Ginny… J'aurais pu l'épouser. On aurait eu trois enfant. Un garçon appelé James, comme mon père, une fille qui aurait hérité du nom de ma mère, Lily et enfin un deuxième fils qui arborerait dignement le nom d'un directeur de Poudlard… Albus ou Severus… Pourquoi pas les deux… Nous aurions été heureux et ça aurait été une fin parfaite, comme dans un livre… Mais Ginny est maintenant comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne l'épouserai pas. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas… seuls les hommes trouvent grâce à mes yeux… Et je suis loin d'être fidèle à mon colocataire. Mes doigts caressent tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille alors que sa mère arrive dans la pièce.

Molly me demande comment je vais et commence à me montrer tout ce qu'elle a déjà préparé pour ce soir… Moi qui pensait être arrivé tôt pour la décharger, elle en a vraiment trop fait, comme d'habitude. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Je lui assure que c'est parfait et l'encourage à se reposer un peu en lui demandant si je peux servir à quelque chose. Entre trois surnoms enfantins mais néanmoins adorables, elle m'envoie auprès de Mione. Je retrouve mon amie d'enfance avec plaisir mais elle ne prend pas trop de temps en effusions affectives et retourne à son chaudron. Oui, oui, à son chaudron… Mais elle ne fait pas la cuisine, si j'en crois l'odeur. Une odeur bien caractéristique que je connais bien. Un sourire éclair mon visage.

**"Bill et Fleur vont pouvoir venir ?"**

Avec le temps, le loup garou prend de plus en plus possession de l'aîné des Weasley, les jours de pleine lune, il doit boire de la potion tue-loup pour éviter d'être trop agressif… Et c'est ce qu'Hermione est précisément en train de préparer. Elle me lance un sourire radieux et dit un truc du genre que personne ne voulait rater ce jour important… J'ai un sourire ravi. Ca me fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas vu la famille Weaslay au complet depuis le mariage… Tiens, d'ailleurs…

**"Où est ton mari ?"**

Elle rougit et je me mets à rire. Ca fait pourtant presque un an maintenant. A croire que ça ne leur a pas suffit de se tourner autours pendant toute leur scolarité il leur aura fallu trois ans de plus pour se décider. Jouant la vexée, elle m'envoie dans le jardin que les jumeaux et mon meilleur ami sont en train de dégnomer. A mon arrivée, les trois roux s'arrêtent et me regardent un moment. Ils devraient être habitués à mon style vestimentaire, tout de même. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils me voient ainsi… Je fronce les sourcils, interrogatif et c'est Ron qui rompt le silence :

**"Dis, Harry, tu sais que tu as ma sœur accrochée à ton bras ?"**

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris, et baisse le regard vers mon bras droit auquel Ginny est effectivement accrochée depuis tout à l'heure. Bien sûr que j'avais remarqué sa présence mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer la surprise…

**"Oh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant…"**

Comme si j'avais senti que mon bras était lourd ou que j'avais été gêné dans mes mouvements sans en connaître la raison. Je mine celui qui est bien embêté et que se demande comment résoudre le problème et lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle se détache de moi, outrée… Le temps se fige… Et on explose tous de rire en même temps. J'aime ces moments là. C'est grâce aux Weasley que j'ai pu surmonter toutes les épreuves de ma scolarité. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, ils m'ont soutenu et m'ont donné des moments de bonheur. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai voulu organiser mon 21eme anniversaire chez eux… On ne devient pas tous les jours majeur…

La journée est passée très vite avec tous les préparatifs et l'effervescence. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils m'ont prévu pour ce soir… Et je crois bien que plus le temps passe, moins je suis pressé de savoir… Les premiers invités sont arrivés. La famille Weasley est presque au complet, il manque juste Charlie qui arrive de Roumanie dans la soirée. Bill a l'air en meilleur état que je le craignais. J'avais peur de le retrouver comme était Remus à la fin, ça m'aurait fait mal. Même mes potes de chambrée sont là. Neville, Dean, Seamus. Luna aussi s'est jointe à nous. Ca me fait plaisir de les revoir tous. C'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens qu'on m'avait reproché de ne pas faire les choses moi même, de dépendre toujours des autres… Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui faisait notre force ? Ceux qui me manquent le plus, sont quand même ceux qui nous ont quitté lors de cette guerre… Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey… Trop de deuils ont du être faits… Bill a failli nous quitter, George à perdu une oreille… Ron aurait pu mourir… Ou Fred… Nous avons eu trop de morts… Et le petit Teddy qui court d'un invité à l'autre du haut de ses quatre ans est là pour nous le rappeler. Mais il manque encore quelqu'un ce soir… Quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'il viendrait ce matin même… Il viendra, n'est-ce pas ? A chaque nouvel arrivant, je sursaute, scrute l'âtre ou la porte… Quand pense-t-il arriver ?

On me glisse je ne sais quel alcool dans la main et je ne me fais pas prier pour vider mon verre… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils risquent, eux, à me faire boire… Tiens, même Minerva est venue. Molly a vraiment fait les choses en grand. Hagrid va certainement nous rejoindre, lui aussi… Aurais-je invité Rogue s'il avait survécu ? Non, je pense que je n'aurais jamais connu la vérité dans ce cas. Il fallait bien qu'il meurt pour me l'avouer… Je soupire… Et sursaute en entendant mon nom. Seamus est en train de me parler et je n'avais même pas fait gaffe. Je vide un deuxième verre et me concentre sur ce qu'il me raconte… Où plutôt sur ses lèvres en mouvement… Rah ! Je n'en suis pas capable, hein ? Incapable de ne pas me jeter sur un mec pas trop mal. Et Seamus est plutôt dans ce genre… Mais il en aime un autre, il me l'a avoué quand il a su que je ne m'intéressais pas aux femmes… Je m'en souviens encore. Il est venu me voir, tout intimidé et m'a posé plein de questions sur mon homosexualité avant de se jeter à l'eau.

**"Dis moi, Seam', t'en es où avec Dean ?"**

Il rougit. J'ai ma réponse, il n'a jamais rien osé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il est vraiment pas mal et je ne vois pas comment Dean pourrait résister. Je le détaille encore un instant… Bon, bah écoute, si t'es célibataire… Je me penche sur lui et glisse ma main dans son dos, sur sa hanche. Mes doigts frôlent sa peau. Et voilà qu'il m'accuse d'être bourré. Je ne serais pas aussi sage si j'étais bourré, voyons… Je n'aurais pas remarqué le regard foudroyant de Dean, non plus… Bon, je lui aurais certainement fait ce sourire provocateur en réponse si j'avais été bourré… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis… Je suis juste en train de m'amuser…

**"En même temps, si tu restes puceau, tu pourras jamais le satisfaire… Je vais t'apprendre…"**

Ma voix n'est que murmure dans son oreille, mes lèvres ne sont que douceur sur la peau de son cou, mes mains ne sont que caresses sur son visage… Et je lui roule une pelle… Il tente de me repousser, je l'immobilise sur le canapé pour continuer. Les gens, autours, ne se posent pas de questions, ils savent que je suis comme ça… C'est débile. Je déteste leur manière de penser que je suis devenu homo parce que j'étais choqué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils ne sont tolérants que parce que je suis leur sauveur. Et pour eux, ma vie a forcément été chamboulée par ce soir de mai. Ce n'est pas lié à l'autre chauve débile ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose fragile. C'est juste parce que c'est un million de fois mieux… au moins…

Bon, bien sûr, c'est pas aussi bien quand quelqu'un vient m'attraper par les cheveux pour m'empêcher d'embrasser un mec canon de force… J'étais en train d'ouvrir son fut, pourtant, je m'en sortais pas trop mal… Et voilà que le sauveur tente de me sermonner. Soit disant que Seamus a pas envie. Bah, t'es con, ma parole ? C'est parce que tu passes ton temps libre à le mater que tu peux dire ça, Dean ? Ces deux mecs sont des abrutis. Tu pensais que j'avais pas remarqué ta manière de ne jamais le quitter du regard ? Tu penses vraiment ça ? Je suis le seul à m'être rendu compte que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ou quoi ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Dean à l'air vraiment remonté. Allez, je vous aide, les gars… Je souris, satisfait et soupire :

**"Evidement qu'il veut pas de moi… Vu que c'est toi qu'il aime…"**

Et voilà, c'est dit. Dean se fige, Seamus devient écarlate. C'est ma bonne action de la soirée. Je me lève et les laisse seul, souriant bêtement pour moi même…jusqu'à ce que, quelques pas plus loin, je me fige totalement. Le regard qui est planté dans le mien est comme un reproche, comme un sermon… Ce regard gris glacé… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, d'être rayonnant. Je me jette au cou de Draco et lui roule un pelle. Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit venu. Bon, ok, je suis peut être un peu bourré… Peut être… Mais juste un peu alors… J'ai bu combien de verres sans m'en rendre compte, moi ?

Il y a des choses étranges dans la vie. Je viole presque Seamus sur le canapé et personne ne réagis, mais j'emballe Draco et c'est comme si le monde s'était figé. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque tous les regards tournés vers nous. Que leur arrive-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? J'ai une Marque des Ténèbres en pendentif ? Hey ! Les amis ! Vous me connaissez pourtant, je couche à droite à gauche, vous pensiez que je ne touchais pas à l'Apollon qui partage mon pieu… Heu, mon toit, parce que pour le pieu vous savez pas… Mais bon… c'est facile à deviner, non ?

**"Imbécile !"**

La voix traînante de l'ange blond me ramène à la réalité. Il a l'air vraiment en colère sur le coup. Attends, chaton, tu te ramènes à mon anniversaire, tu penses pas pouvoir jouer encore plus longtemps à celui qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Tu aurais une peinture de moi dans ton salon, tu te branlerais en la mâtant, alors ça suffit… Regard de la mort sur l'assemblée, chacun retourne à son activité. C'est au Département des Mystères que t'as appris à faire ça ? Ah non, tu le faisais déjà avant… Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'attire dans le hall. J'ai mal là, vas y plus doucement. Il me plaque au mur avec violence. Bon, au moins on est seuls… Un hall… Dans une maison de sorcier… Comme si les invités allaient sonner à la porte alors que la cheminée est dans le salon… Je me détends.

**"Dis, t'as plombé l'ambiance, là, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"**

**"Je te retourne la question… Depuis quand tu m'embrasses en public, je suis pas ton mec, ok ? Ne t'avises plus de recommencer, Potter !"**

Son regard est impressionnant. J'ai peur un instant qu'il me frappe… Il a souvent utilisé des sortilèges contre moi mais pas la violence physique, c'est trop moldu, c'est trop humain, ça indiquerait une implication plus importante qu'il ne le souhaite… Et là, j'ai peur… J'ai peur de lui pour la première fois. J'aime bien cet équilibre précaire dans lequel nous vivons, ces habitudes… Une idée me vient et elle me glace le sang : et s'il me chassait de l'appart ? Hey ! Oh ! Harry ! On parle de Malefoy, là ! Ok, c'est un super plan cul, mais tu vas pas mourir si tu peux plus te le faire, on se reprend ! Je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre un peu contenance, mais ce ne sont pas mes pensées qui me rassurent, c'est son regard. Il a changé… Il est devenu moqueur, provocateur…

**"Je te dois une vengeance…"**

Heu… Il parle de quoi, là ? De ce matin ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu m'en veux encore ? Il détache ma ceinture et ouvre mon fut… Merde, tu vas pas faire ça ici ! C'est toi l'imbécile sur ce coup là. L'enfoiré ! Le voilà à genoux devant moi… Forcément, je suis incapable de le repousser et il le sait bien. Il baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer jusqu'aux genoux, y a plus pratique et plus sexy… mais c'est pas vraiment le propos. Son souffle sur mon sexe m'arrache un soupire alors que ma tête vient mollement se poser contre le mur. Ca ne sert vraiment à rien de résister et de refuser un truc dont j'ai autant envie… Et puis c'est certainement la première et la dernière fois qu'il va faire ça sans rien me demander en échange. Parce que je le vois venir ce petit con, il veut me faire crier mais ne me permettra pas de lui rendre la pareille… Les murs ne sont pas si épais que ça. Et si je lançais un sort pour… mes doigts ont à peine eu le temps de partir à la recherche de ma baguette que je l'entends qui la dépose par terre. J'ai perdu. J'ai plus qu'à prendre sur moi… C'est pas tout d'être exhibitionniste et de draguer tout ce qui bouge… Ce genre de "bruitage" n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire écouter à tout le monde…

**"Draco… y a Minerva à côté… et…"**

**"C'est ton problème, ça, pas le mien…"**

Et ses lèvres se referment sur moi. J'ai crié ! Merde, j'ai crié. Et lui, je suis certain que ça l'amuse. Oh oui, vu comme il continue, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur la question. Oh ! Oh ! Je coince ma main dans ma bouche et la mords violemment… 'tain, fais pas ça… non, mets pas ta langues là… ah… pas comme ça… arrête, non… Draco…

Draco…

Blanc

Dracooooo…

Ah ! Oui, oui ! Continue, c'est tellement bon ! T'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter au milieu… Mmm… Mais c'est pas ton intention, hein ? Ta main glisse sous ma chemise et vient caresser mon torse. J'ai les yeux clos, mes cris emplissent la pièce, j'oublie de les retenir. Je sais que ça te plait presque autant que j'aime ce que tu me fais… Tu sais, aucun mec me transporte comme tu le fais… et pourtant j'en ai essayé tellement… Mmm ! Ok, ok, je me concentre sur ce que tu fais, j'arrête de penser… Je tremble… Tiens, que fait ma main dans ses cheveux ? J'ai vraiment peur que tu t'arrêtes, hein… Je suis tellement proche… et tu le sais… Je suis sûr que tu le sais. A l'intensité de mes cris, aux saccades de mon souffle, aux tremblements de mon corps, aux contractions de mon ventre… à plein d'autres petits détails que j'ignore et que tu es le seul à connaître… Je me laisse aller contre le mur. Je m'abandonne totalement, tu as gagné…

A peine ai-je jouit que tu te relèves et t'en vas… par la porte d'entrée… A quoi tu joues ? Tu comptes rejoindre la fête tout de suite par une autre porte pour faire croire que ce n'était pas toi ? Qui comptes-tu duper ? Moi, je me laisse glisser à terre. Je suis vidé. J'en tremble encore. Comment peux-tu me faire un tel effet ? Me donner si chaud en étant si froid ? Le silence m'entoure et je me rends compte que j'entends à la perfection les conversations derrière le mur… Je pourrais même les suivre, presque… ce qui est certain, c'est que je reconnais les voix. Hagrid et Charlie sont arrivés… Tout le monde doit être là… On m'attend sûrement pour le gâteau et les cadeaux… mais personne n'osera venir me chercher… Et moi, oserais-je me montrer ? Si je les entends aussi bien, ça veut certainement dire qu'ils n'ont même pas pu continuer leurs conversations en faisant semblant de ne rien entendre… Bien sûr, ils vont faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, mais… Draco va me le payer, hors de question que je sois le seul à…

Je soupire.

Allez, debout, Harry. Remonte ton fut, boucle ta ceinture, ramasse ta baguette, assure toi d'être à peu près bien habillé, à peu près bien recoiffé… Et assumes ! J'ouvre la porte qui mène au salon et toutes les conversations se taisent. Ah bah non, ils ne font même pas semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Je croise le regard réprobateur de Ron puis celui d'Hermione qui a encore les mains sur les oreilles de Ted… Et mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette de mon tortionnaire. Je lui souris sans aucune gène et m'avance vers lui. Je lis une once d'inquiétude dans son regard puis du défis. Il est en train de me déconseiller de l'approcher, de me le déconseiller fortement, même… Mais il en faut plus, il le sait… et ça se voit. Il se tend quand je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et que je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**"Merci pour ton cadeau, Draco, c'était merveilleux…"**

Et là, il ne sait plus comment réagir. Comment je fais pour avoir l'air aussi sûr de moi alors qu'intérieurement je suis au plus mal ? J'ai honte et surtout j'ai peur que mes amis m'abandonnent… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas là parce que j'ai tué un homme mais parce que je suis moi. Je sais qu'il continueront à m'aimer quoi que je fasse… Mais j'ai toujours peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul. Comme quand Sirius est mort. Comme quand Dumbledore est mort. Comme… Je regarde Draco. Ma peur de tout à l'heure me revient mais je la contiens. Je suis le centre de la soirée, je dois faire bonne figure. Il faut détendre l'atmosphère. Mon sourire est moqueur alors que je me détourne de lui et vais dire bonjour avec profusion d'affection à Hagrid que je suis si heureux de revoir. Lui, il ne me jugera jamais… Lui, il fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Molly décide qu'il est temps qu'elle entre en scène et elle amène les gâteaux. Je ne me rends pas compte que le seul Serpentard de la soirée s'est éclipsé. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en apercevoir en fait. Ginny a repris sa place, pendue à mon bras comme un koala à son arbre, et les cadeaux fusent.

Des bouquins de la part d'Hermione, de la part de Molly aussi mais ce sont des livres de cuisine. Ginny s'est ruinée en matériel de Quidditch. Je suis recouvert de présents. Minerva me donne une toute petite boite. Je suis d'abord surpris. Je l'ouvre et je suis encore plus ébahi. Ce sont deux anneaux. Deux superbes anneaux, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu mais c'est Hagrid qui, la larme à l'œil et se mouchant dans sa nappe, me donne la réponse : les alliances de mes parents. Moi qui joue les durs avec ma tenue de gothique, j'ai presque honte de porte la Marque des Ténèbres en pendentif. J'ai un geste pour la cacher sous ma chemise et je me rends compte qu'elle y est déjà. Draco aurait-il eu le tact de m'éviter cette gène là ? Après celle qu'il m'a fait subir ? Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Je souris pour moi même alors qu'un cris d'oiseau me fait sursauter.

La trompette nommée Hagrid a réveillé la chose qui dormait dans l'énorme paquet qu'il me tend. Il y a dix ans, il m'avait offert Hedwige et, depuis sa mort, je n'ai jamais voulu m'acheter un autre oiseau… Dix ans… Et de nouveau un cadeau d'Hagrid. En même temps, offrir un animal, ça lui ressemble vraiment. J'ai un instant d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir. Je revois l'image d'Hedwige. Et si Hagrid m'offrait un dragon cette fois ? Regard à Charlie, c'est bon, je saurais comment gérer… J'ouvre. Et je reste suffoqué. Si ma chouette était blanche comme la neige, celui-ci est noir comme la nuit. Il va parfaitement avec mon style. Et voilà qu'il me glisse à l'oreille qu'il a choisi un mâle exprès… Je le regarde avec une expression de surprise intense avant d'exploser de rire. Effusions d'embrassades, de remerciements, je souffle mes bougies et la fête continue.

La nuit avance et les gens dansent. Le "cadeau" de Draco a été oublié, plus personne ne semble s'en souvenir. Dean et Seamus ne se décollent plus depuis un moment et quand je croise leur regard j'ai droit à un air menaçant de la part de Dean et un hochement de tête redevable de Seamus. Tous ces petits couples me sont bien sympathiques et je me sens bien ici. Je suis parmi les miens. Ils sont ma famille depuis que je suis entré dans le monde sorcier. Tout à coups, mes yeux se posent sur Charlie. Il est debout dans un coin avec un verre d'alcool, tout seul… Je le détaille un moment avant de me lever et d'aller lui parler. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup vu, il n'est pas souvent en Angleterre, il faut dire. Je l'ai croisé en première année et en quatrième année aussi… Et puis, de temps en temps, pendant les batailles, mais on n'a jamais pu faire vraiment connaissance. Il est grand temps d'y remédier… Et si nous allions dans un coin sombre et calme du jardin, pour ça ?

A ma grande surprise, il se laisse faire. J'ai comme un doute dans mon esprit. Charlie aurait-il quitté le pays pour pouvoir courir les mecs sans risquer de décevoir Molly ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas savoir… Il embrasse bien… En quelques minutes, je suis déjà en train de glisser mes mains sous ses fringues et nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre me montrent qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Je souris et lui glisse à l'oreille que nous pourrions peut être emprunter la chambre de son petit frère. Quelques minutes après, nous sommes étendus sur le lit de Ron, nous embrassant à pleine bouche et arrachant nos vêtements (c'est pratique, il suffira d'un coup de baguette magique pour les réparer). Les doigts de Charlie sont bien plus experts que je ne m'y attendais et je laisse ma tête partir en arrière sur le lit quand ses doigts effleurent mon sexe déjà dressé. Je sens que la suite va être chaude…

Brusquement la porte s'ouvre. C'est la meilleure, ça ! Je me redresse mais me retrouve incapable de dire un mot ou faire le moindre geste. Mes yeux sont posés sur le nouveau venu et je ressens une honte incroyable à être surpris dans cette situation. Bien pire que celle de tout à l'heure devant tout le monde. Le fait que, lui, me surprenne dans une telle situation me dérange étrangement. Quand ses yeux froids se posent sur moi, je me mets à admirer le sol. Suis-je donc incapable d'affronter son regard ? Je ne réagis même pas quand il met Charlie dehors, ni quand il ferme la porte avec un sort et insonorise la pièce… je n'ai aucun mouvement quand il me gifle non plus… Une gifle… Il m'a frappé…

**"C'est ça que tu es, Potter ? Une pute qu'on prend et qu'on jette ? Un animal, une bête incapable de se contrôler ? A moins que tu ne te considères comme un héros à qui tout est dut, devant qui tout le monde doit écarter les jambes ? As-tu seulement conscience que c'est ça ? Ils se disent qu'ils te doivent leur vie, qu'ils te doivent leur liberté et que toi tu n'es qu'un gamin traumatisé… ILS ONT PITIE DE TOI !!"**

Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Mais je ne bouge pas. Je le laisse continuer. Il me frappe encore. Que veut-il ? Me faire réagir ? Mais pense-t-il que je ne le sais pas ? Si je fais ça, c'est pour que les gens réagissent comme Seamus, qu'ils me disent non, ou comme Dean, qu'ils m'arrêtent… Pour que les gens cessent de tout me passer. Je sais bien qu'on ne devient pas Auror avec une "formation accélérée". Je sais bien tout ça, je le sais bien. Mais même Mione ne me sermonne pas. Ron non plus ne m'arrête pas. Mes meilleurs amis me laissent me détruire.

Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien quand je porte la Marque des Ténèbres ? Croient-ils que j'ai besoin de cette image pour indiquer ma victoire, ma vengeance sur la vie ? Pensent-ils que je si imbu de moi même pour porter la marque de celui que j'ai tué comme un trophée ? Je l'ai tué… J'ai un tremblement. Je n'aime pas cette idée d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même lui. N'ont-ils pas conscience que c'est ça qui me détruit. Je l'ai tué, c'est un meurtre… Et on m'adule pour ça. Il a tué mes parents, mais je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Et ne me dites pas que je n'avais pas le choix ! Un gamin qui survit à un sortilège de mort sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi devient un héros mais on ne le prend pas forcément au sérieux… Le même gamin, seize ans plus tard, commet un meurtre devant témoin et il est porté en triomphe. Je n'en veux pas, de votre admiration. J'ai tué un homme.

Je relève les yeux vers Draco. Je ne sais pas si je pleure, je ne sais pas si je suis encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude… Oui, sûrement en fait, je suis à moitié désapé avec une tête de chien battu. Ma voix a du mal à sortir mais quand elle sort, elle est agressive, mauvaise. Je suis secoué de tremblements que je ne contrôle pas. Est-ce la rage, le froid ou la peine ?

**"Et toi, Draco ? Tu es comme eux ! Tu ne me repousse jamais, tu m'encules ou te laisse enculer selon mon humeur. Tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tu penses comme eux, non ? Tu te crois redevable parce que j'ai tué un homme ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux juger les autres alors que toi aussi tu me trouves misérable ? C'est ça, hein ? Je t'ai libéré du joug d'un monstre, je t'ai sauvé de je ne sais pas quoi alors tu es conciliant avec moi. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est où le Draco de Poudlard ? Celui qui pouvait pas me supporter ? Je te force pas à coucher avec moi, que je sache ? C'est toi qui utilise l'Imperium sur moi, pas l'inverse !"**

Gifle.

Est-ce la deuxième ou la troisième ? Pourquoi ? J'ai dit la vérité et ça l'a choqué ? Je n'ai même pas contrôlé ce que je disais, ça sortait tout seul, mélangé… Il m'a frappé finalement… Mais cela a-t-il vraiment une signification ? Peut être qu'il ne fait que me repousser, me sortir de sa vie. Peut être me hait-il à nouveau. N'est-ce pas comme ça que doivent être les choses ? Potter et Malefoy doivent se haïr et s'entretuer, pas coucher ensemble… Sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres et je réponds à son baiser avec passion presque par réflexe… Je… ? Pardon ? Il était pas en train de me foutre des baffes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait couché sur moi alors ? Et depuis quand je suis allongé sur le pieu, je m'étais pas redressé ? Pourquoi il immobilise mes mains ? Pourquoi il m'embrasse après… ça… Je ne comprends plus rien… Ou je comprends trop bien… Comme les autres il veut me consoler par le sexe, me faire oublier mes doutes et mes peines par le sexe… Le pire c'est qu'il pourrait y arriver, lui…

**"Si tu es une pute, j'aimerais pouvoir t'acheter en exclusivité… Si tu es un animal en rut, j'aimerais pouvoir te satisfaire à moi seul… Si je ne te repousse pas c'est parce que j'en ai envie, parce que je voudrais que tu ne touches que moi… Je ne veux plus te partager, Harry…"**

Attends ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Bordel ! Vire ta main de ma queue, je peux pas me concentrer, là… Putain… Me caresse pas comme ça alors que j'essaie d'avoir l'esprit clair. Enlève tes mains, enlèves tes lèvres, explique moi ce que tu as dit et… et… et… ok… j'y réfléchirai plus tard, continue…


End file.
